Savor The Moment
by Lena Polaris
Summary: SG-Omega accompany the engaged John Sheppard and his fiancee Jess to Earth for their wedding. Hilarity, romance, and good times follow. Drabble, mostly. A promised story for my friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ronon watched from the second story bedroom as Ripley mowed the swatch of lawn outside of her base house on Damneck. He propped his arm against the frame, admired the sheen of sweat that had already begun across her bare shoulders. Her lips moved to a song he couldn't hear, but knew the words well. It was the Eagles' "Desperado". Wick had told him it was her song—and after listening to it a few times had become his as well. She put the mower away and stood, legs spread shoulders width apart, and he knew behind those dark glasses that her brown eyes were surveying her work. Satisfied she turned away and bent over to tie a loose lace on her canvas sneakers. Ronon's head tilted as her small white shorts rode up further of strong legs. He could only thank the God's that Jess had wanted a wedding on Earth, and that for two weeks straight he'd see Ripley out of uniform.

She was glugging water from a glass when he entered the kitchen. She lifted a hand in lieu of greeting before she dropped the glass with a sigh. "I hate city water," she stated and refilled the glass. "It's relatively nice outside right now, if you wanna run now is the time to do it." He shrugged. "My sentiments exactly."

"When do we leave for Maine?" Ronon stuck his head into her fridge, sniffed at an old jug of milk and promptly put it back.

"Four today," she smiled as he turned his nose up at a carton of yogurt. "I'm gonna shower and change, I'll buy you breakfast." She brushed past him; his stiffening wasn't so much defensive anymore as holding back a shiver from hot flesh. He watched her and those teeny shorts head up the stairs and smiled.

0-0-0

Seven hours later SG-Omega, and SG-1, Robyn, Mary and Jess were seated on the plane bound for Portland, Maine. Jess looked over cautiously at Ripley. "When was the last time you saw him?" The pilot asked softly. Rip gave her a weak smile. "That long, huh?"

"Kids probably old enough to have a beer by now," said Ripley miserably. Ronon glanced over from beside Slovak with furrowed brows.

"Her nephew," Slovak answered, he had already tipped his seat back, completely at ease as they waited to taxi. He peeked out of a blue eye to see that he had the attention of Ronon. "He was born when she shipped out for Atlantis. She's seen him like three times since then."

"How would he be old enough to buy beer then?" Ronon asked.

"It's like a metaphor." Sheppard answered turning around in his seat. "She's saying that the kids growing up too fast and she's missing it." Ronon nodded. John tried again. "Remember when Teyla had Torren and then you and I went off-world for like three months, we came back and he had more personality and actually paid attention to us?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that, except her nephew can talk, walk and do more things now."

Ronon looked back to where Ripley, dressed in her 'civvies' of jeans and a tight New England Patriots shirt stared skyward. She looked dejected. "She missed the growing years?"

"Kids still growing, but you get the concept," Slovak moved his seat into the upright position as the plane began to taxi. "Rip takes it hard; he's her first 'kid' sort to speak. Surprised she hasn't talked to you about him."

"She doesn't talk about her old life with me," murmured Ronon. Slov shared a look with Wick on his right, and promptly shut his mouth.

0-0-0

Ripley gazed out the small circular window, and recalled nearly seven years ago taking the same flight after she had graduated her "A" school. She had conquered her fear of flying when she had seen her brother graduate boot camp and then four years later she had taken the same flight alone to complete those nine weeks on her own. She glanced over as the seat shifted heavily to the left. Ronon was in Jess' seat now, the bride to be had switched with Flea who had switched with Ronon. Subtle. She thought with a grimace. "You look lost," he said softly. She laid her forehead against the seat in front of her; her brown eyes were on Jess and Shep who were forehead to forehead speaking softly. She had never seen her best friend look so happy.

"Not lost," Her eyes met his, noted the flecks of brown amid the green. "Wistful." At his furrowed brows she smiled with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry, uh, wistful means thoughtful, reminiscent."

"Why?"

Ripley let out a bitter scoff. "My best friends getting married."

"And you're not."

"Not even that." She stated. "I remember when we were in our twenties, single, new in the military and how we made a pact we'd never marry." She moved back so the stewardess could them their drinks. "Which seems ridiculous now that I think about it because," she shrugged took a sip of her sprite. "Who wants to be alone forever? That was what the pact was."

Ronon smiled to himself. He had once swore to himself who would never fall in love again, yet he was doing it now. "Some promises are meant to be broken," he said wisely and ran his fingers through his hair. Ripley nodded in silent agreement. To keep her talking Ronon searched for questions. "Tell me about Maine."

Ripley leaned back, brown eyes crinkled in a smile. "Maine is my safe haven. It'll be cooler this time of year than Virginia was, and you'll smell the pines wet with dew tomorrow morning, and the woods." He watched, amazed as her entire face relaxed and she allowed herself a true smile. "There's a trail you'll have to run with me, it's amazing early in the morning. A 5k. Which should be a cake walk for you." She pondered for a moment. "We'll be in Gray for this week and then next week up in Bar Harbor. Gray is in land, a small town, but it's where family is. Bar Harbor is on the ocean, beautiful beaches. My family has a beach house up there, and Jess is pretty much family so that's where we'll be." She leaned back, closed her eyes as they bumped around in some pockets of turbulence. Ronon mimicked her position.

They rode in silence for a few moments, broken only by Ronon shifting toward her. "You never talk about your family to me."

Her eyes opened, her brows drew together. "I didn't know you wanted to hear about them."

"You talk to Omega about them, you talk to your friends, you talk to my team, but not me."

"I had no idea you'd be offended. We didn't really get off on the right foot when you got there."

He thought about that for a moment. "You were still the only sailor."

"And you looked like you'd eat someone."

Ronon pondered her words. "You thought I wouldn't understand?"

"I was more concerned with protecting myself in sparring matches."

"After three years you're guarding yourself from me," Ronon whispered irritably. Her eyes sparked with annoyance. "I've shared my life with you, risked my life for you."

"I've done the same," she whispered furiously as Wick glanced over, green eyes rapt, ready to defend his friend. "I've bled for you, put my team at risk for you—"

"Ladies and gentleman the seat belt sign has been turned on. We will begin our descent and be landing in Portland, ME within fifteen minutes."

"But not you." He hissed back. "Not your heart."

"We'll talk later," said Ripley after a beat of silence. Ronon nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0

9 Ramshead Road had always been a home to Ripley; it had belonged to her grandmother and gone to her uncle who in turn had given it to her brother Malcolm where he resided with his wife and their son. Ripley drove Omega in a rented Ford Escape, behind her was a Ford Focus containing Jess, Robyn and Mary and at the end of the convoy was Shep's team in a Jeep Cherokee. "So, what'd you guys talk about?" Wick asked from beside her. "Looked pretty intense."

"He confronted me because I don't talk about my family or I believe his words were 'I don't share my heart', the hell does that mean?" Ripley tapped the steering wheel, gnawed at her bottom lip. "What does he want? A fucking Dr. Phil moment?" She asked irritably. "I don't wanna talk to him about my family; I don't _have_ to talk to him about it."

Slovak smirked. "Because they're crazy?"

"Because we're just—they're mine."

"You talk to us about them," Flea stated.

"She doesn't wanna fuck us though," supplied Bennett with a wicked grin. Ripley met his eyes in the rearview mirror, arched a brow. "Just stating facts Rip."

She grunted and switched on the directional. "It's retarded."

"I like to know a little about a girl's family before I sleep with her," Wick broke the silence. "Just to make sure she's not secretly crazy."

Slovak snorted. "We live on a floating city in another galaxy where we face death every day. I don't think whether a broad is crazy or not is a need to know in my book."

Ripley turned into the driveway of a three story wood shingled house, and placed the vehicle in park. She stared for a moment at the house that had been her sanctuary her first Christmas home. Wick glanced over at his CO. "Rippy." He muttered. She jerked back to reality, offered a tiny smile and turned the Escape off. "Let's go." She ordered. "Flea, Bennett, bring in the bags?"

"What am I a bellhop?" Flea groused as he stretched outside of the car.

"Well if it ain't Let-er-Rip in the flesh," a baritone voice stated from beside the screened in porch. Ronon glanced up at her happy whoop and watched with the stirrings of jealously as she launched herself at a 6'3 brown haired man.

"Gull, you mother fucker!" Ripley swung her legs around her cousin's waist and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I didn't know you were back from Afghanistan!" He spun her around in a laughing circle.

"Her cousin," Jess told Ronon, laid a hand on his tensed forearm, her duffel bag slung across her back. Her deep brown eyes smiled gently. "He's a Marine; she hasn't seen him since she left."

Ronon watched Ripley slide off of Gulls' hips. "Family?"

"Yeah."

"Ripster!" Another man shouted from down the hill, Ronon finally spotted the group of four that had been in the large backyard playing football.

"Mal!" Ripley ran forward and flung her arms around her brother, squeezing hard. He kissed her cheek and rocked her back and forth.

"Her brother," Wick was at Ronon's side now, and the Satedan was grateful. "Gull's a cousin, Mal's her brother, and the other two are her brothers Jason and Calder. I don't know who that guy is." He nodded toward the sandy blonde who had exited from the basement door. But he saw the tension that made Ripley's shoulders go rigid. "Nevermind," Wick ground out between clenched teeth, his usually calm hazel eyes flashed angrily. "I know exactly who he is."

"Doesn't look good to me," said Ronon darkly. At Jess' prompting he walked over for introductions, he shook hands, made light conversation, but his eyes never left the man who had a hand at the small of Ripley's back; a man that had set the master chief on edge.

0-0-0

"Come on, I'll get you a beer," Jay offered with one of his winning smiles. Ripley shook her head, and stepped away from him, and let his hand slide off her back. She held back the shudder.

She smiled grimly. "I'll get one once everyone's settled."

"C'mon Rip, we're here to relax, have a good time." He ran his fingers through his hair, and gave a boyish grin that flashed dimples at her. "You look good, lost that weight we had talked about, that's good." She edged away, seeking a way out.

"Ripley!" Wick hollered with a lifted hand. "Come help me move this shit!" She sent what she hoped was an apologetic smile to Jay and jogged up the hill, aware that two sets of eyes were following her every move. Ronon's gaze left her back and landed on Jay, the civilians eyes were still on the leader of Omega. He was aware of John's hand on his arm, and his soft words. "Let it go."

"Thank you Wick," Ripley muttered as they knelt and lifted bags. "You saved my ass."

"It's an ass I don't want him looking at like he is," Danny replied warningly. "Only I can look at it that way and not get it." Ripley smiled and kissed her 2IC's cheek. "Yeah, yeah." He rubbed his cheek with his shoulder, hazel eyes sparkling with laughter. "You owe me."

"Always." Ripley passed a bag to Ronon who had arrived. He looked at her with arched brows. "If you're gonna stand there, you're gonna work." She told him with a sincere smirk. He returned it and followed her inside.

"Laura!" Ripley hollered at the base of a stairwell coated in blue carpet. "Get your ass down here!"

"Ripley!" Her sister-in-law appeared at the top of the stairs, pushed her glasses back in place and ran down to hug the woman. "Oh Rip, Rip!" Laura pulled back, tears glistening in her blue-green eyes. "He's down for a nap, but he knows you're here." Ronon watched as Ripley's brown eyes looked longingly up the stairs. "Hi, I'm Laura," the dark haired woman reached around Ripley to shake Ronon's hand.

He smiled. "Ronon."

"Danny." Wick extended his hand with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Married," Ripley patted her 2IC's cheek roughly. "Nice try, bucko." Wick grinned innocently at Rip and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, so we had to move around bunking assignments, but we think we've got it," Laura went to the kitchen where a spiral notebook lay, organized, neat handwriting dictating where each member would sleep. "Ok, Jess said that you'd be all right with Ronon in the Pink room—" She paused as Ripley's brows winged up and her muttered 'fucker'. "Danny, Stevie, Sergei and Owen are in the Blue room, we redid it this past summer with bunkbeds…"

"Dude," Flea backhanded Wick in the chest. "We get bunk beds."

"Dibs on top." Owen stated.

"Double dibs." Danny jumped in.

"Dib—fuck!" Flea scowled. Ripley closed her eyes for a moment, counted to three.

Laura arched a brow before continuing. "Jess and John will have one of the basement bedrooms, and Teyla and Rodney will have the other one."

"How many rooms does this place have?" Ronon asked.

"Seven bedrooms, four full baths two half baths, and a lot of running space." Laura replied dryly. A slow smile began when she looked at Ripley. "We'll need it with the brood we're having."

"Brood?" Ripley jerked her head up. Laura grinned, radiating happiness. "Oh—oh my god! _Oh my god_! You're _pregnant_!?" She jumped up with a whoop and hugged her sister in law, bounced up and down. "We're having a baby!"

Laura pulled back and grinned more widely. "_Babies_."

"Babies?" Ripley fell back into her seat in shock. "Two?"

"Two," Laura confirmed with a huge grin. A fat tear slid down Ripley's cheek, her hands went to her mouth. "No! Don't you-dammit!" Laura's eyes welled with tears that spilled over. "Babies." She muttered and hugged a weeping Ripley. The men of Omega and Ronon shared a look before easing quietly out of the room into the dining room. They heard Jess enter the kitchen and then her hoot of joy and sniffle of happiness.

"I don't understand them," said Flea quietly as Wick retrieved beers from the bar.

Bennett shrugged. "Hormones."

"Well, isn't that always the answer for everything?" Flea snorted, Slovak snickered. "Hormones. You say it and everything's fine. It's an unfair advantage! What if we just started saying testicles? Steve, you seem to be moody tonight, sorry darling testicles. Flea what time of the night do you call this? Sorry darling, testicles." " On a full rampage now he paced into the open area of dining room and living room. Wick was in a chair, weeping with laughter. Ronon leaned by the picture window grinning. "Stop flirting with those women Steve, sorry dear it that time of the month my testicles are all over the place." Bennett was doubled over laughing when Ripley walked in. She tried to fight the smile, but she couldn't. Her team, her Omega. Her idiots. "Testicles, testicles, testicles!" Flea marched down one way and began back, but stopped at seeing his CO. "Holy testicle Tuesday Batman!" Steve finished with flourish. Ripley clapped slowly with sarcastic flair. Her youngest team member had the grace to blush.

"When you _boys_ are done," she said softly. "I'll take you upstairs to your room." Omega and Ronon followed her upstairs, past the nursery. "Omega," She pushed a door open with her shoulder and motioned them into a pale blue room adorned with log bunk beds, with outdoor themed quilts. "This is your spot. Do not wreck it, do not fuck it up, and do not wake my nephew. Got it?"

"Got it chief." Wick answered for all of them.

She smiled at the four of them and then sighed. "I love you guys, you know that right?" Ronon furrowed his brow as she moved into the room.

"Of course," Bennett answered. "We love you too, Rip."

"Then let me handle Jay."

"That's bullshit," Slovak shook his head, squared his large, strong shoulders. "Puny man is mine to crush." The Russian's accent made her grin, but she shook her head.

"For what he did to you he should be glad he got a hand on ya," Wick swore viciously. "He's gonna ruin our leave, and Jess' wedding."

"He won't do either of things, now I am making this a direct order from your commanding officer." Ripley met each set of eyes separately. "Break it and I swear to God in Heaven above you'll have a desk job. Capice?"

"Got it." The four muttered in unison. She turned and cocked her head at Ronon. He stepped out of her way. The second she closed the door she heard Flea call for a top bunk and the ensuing scuffle between the four of them. She closed her eyes, took a breath and continued down the hall. She paused briefly in her walk to gaze at the door with a brightly painted wooden sign 'Ryder. Ronon opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with a look. "Rules are as follows," she began as she opened the door to their room. "We'll share the king; we've been in tighter sleeping situations than this." She tossed her bag onto the right side of the bed. "We have our own bathroom, we'll figure out a schedule later."

"Why don't you relax, Ripley?" He said after a moment. "We're on leave." She smiled slightly at that. He tossed his bag on the bed and sat down on the edge, tested the softness. "Nice." He muttered and stretched out. She slid off into the bathroom, and closed the door softly behind her. Here was a safe place where she could sink into a corner, and she did as she thought of the hurt Jay had caused her, and how he had the gall to come back into her life, and knock the breath from her in one fell swoop. She pressed her forehead against the cool tile of the Jacuzzi tub and let the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

Ronon let a few minutes pass before he sat up, glanced curiously at the door to the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes before deciding to go to a source. He found Jess setting her clothes in a dresser down in the basement bedroom. Across the way he could hear Mary and Robyn debating on what side of the bed they wanted to sleep on. Ronon leaned into the room to see Jess clearly. "What's the Jay thing?" He asked. She shrieked and turned around, hands on her mouth. He grinned. "Sorry."

"Jesus Christ Ronon!" She stomped her foot and tried to calm her racing heart. "Fuck!" He took a seat on the bed as she continued to curse him under her breath finally she took a big breath. "Now, what's up?"

"Jay."

"Ah." Jess slowly folded a shirt before she placed it in the drawer. "Ripley had a thing going with Jay on and off while we were on Atlantis for the first couple years; he was a friend of her cousins. He changed her, and he beat her." Ronon jerked his head up, the anger burned hot in his belly. "Rip, got out of it, but its left marks, hurt her pride."

"Did she do anything?"

"First time he hit her, no. Second time, she broke his nose."

"Good," muttered Ronon. "Can you check on her?"

Jess turned, smiled warmly, and framed Ronon's face between her hands. "You want to be close to her, know everything—then you check on her." She patted both cheeks roughly before returning to her unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0

The first night Laura let the men run the grills outside for steak and potatoes while she whipped up a field green salad and vinaigrette. Ripley wandered in, dressed in a black halter top and blue jean shorts that cut high on the thigh with her nephew on her hip. "Comfortable?" Laura asked wickedly. "Or catching a certain tall, green eyed man's attention?"

Ripley snagged a piece of carrot from the chopped salad and grinned rakishly. "What do you think?" She shared her carrot with Ryder.

"I think if I looked like you and was single I'd be doing it too." Laura glanced out the kitchen window into the backyard and watched her husband play catch with Ronon. "Then again I like what I have."

"You should." Ripley retorted with a laugh, she set Ryder down in his play room. She wandered outside and watched Ronon from on the hill. Jess joined her, handed over a beer. "So, did he talk to you yet?"

"About?"

"Guess that's a no." Jess pursed her lips, and cocked on full hip. "Well, he's worried about you."

"Oh?" Ripley opened her beer and took a gulp. "About?"

"Who do you think?" Jess asked even as Jay walked out of the day light basement, and waved a hand toward them. Jess' answer was a middle fingered salute. Ripley didn't acknowledge him. Cal, Jason and Gull had formed a circle around the smoking grill and watched with amusement as Jay in his khaki shorts, polo and perfectly fixed hair jogged toward Ripley. "How long do you think he has?" Cal muttered.

"I give him five seconds," said Gull.

"Less than five," replied Jason. No sooner had Jay crested the hill then Ripley passed him on the way down, heading to her team. "We should've placed bets." Cal grunted and turned a steak over, approved of the grill marks.

"Is there anything like animal flesh searing over an open flame?" Cal asked. Jason laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Rip!" Mal caught sight of his sister and hurled the football at her. She lunged to the side and caught it before throwing it in a perfect spiral to Ronon. Jay watched her from the hill, barely acknowledged Wick who had appeared on one side, and Bennett on the other. "I wouldn't watch her like that," warned Bennett softly. "Ronon's her guy, he's the jealous type."

"She wouldn't date a heathen like that," said Jay. His gaze narrowed sharply as Ronon said something that made Ripley throw her head back and laugh. Cal hollered the group for dinner. Jay took his leave for the night, intent to go home. Before he left he made sure to kiss Ripley on the cheek in front of Ronon. The Satedan took a step forward, and stopped only at Wick's arm across his chest. "Let it go," the SEAL muttered. "He's testing her."

"He's testing me," rumbled Ronon.

0-0-0

Later that night he watched Ripley in the bathroom as she gathered her hair into a messy bun and washed her face. She brushed her teeth during which she sighed and turned. "What?" She asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Nothin'." He replied with a smirk. She growled and turned away standing on tiptoe to observe what could be a pimple. His gaze roved over the short sleep shorts she wore to the black thin strapped tank. "Do you have any idea how attractive you are?" He asked suddenly. Slowly she spit out her toothpaste, rinsed her brush and met his eyes in the mirror.

"You're crazy," she washed the mask off her face, and wiped her mouth with a towel and turned the light off in the bathroom. "I pass for a five on a good day, seven if I dress up." She turned down the sheets on her side of the bed, put moisturizer on her face, and her nightly lip balm on. His eyes never left. "Seriously, Ronon…you're creeping me out. Don't make me get Wick to sleep in here with me."

Ronon grinned. "He'd like it as much as I do." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll sleep with Robyn and Mary then," she shot back. "Wouldn't be the first time we all slept in the same bed."

"Oh relax," he tucked his arms under his head as she turned the light off. "I won't bite." She snorted, and let the sound of peepers float over her. She heard Ronon turn on his side and knew that he was facing her; he always slept facing her, even off world. The thought was comforting that he'd protect her even at her own family house. _So, why doesn't he make his move? _ She wondered. She fell asleep wondering why she didn't make her move.

0-0-0

The sun had risen by 5:30 in Maine and Ripley awoke at six on the dot to a warm embrace from Ronon. She knew he was asleep, his breathing steady and deep, his arm snug across her stomach, his nose nuzzled at the nape of her neck. Slowly she eased out from under his arm and got dressed and headed out for a run. She put in a mile and a half in the woods before showering downstairs. She glanced at the clock as she dressed. It was almost six fifteen. She knew Laura would be up, and Jess wouldn't be far behind, neither would Ronon. She slid into a chair in the kitchen where Laura sat as she fed Ryder cut up pancakes. "You're still like clockwork," observed Laura humorously. Ripley smirked in response, and Ryder pointed his fork at her. "Rippy. My Rippy."

"My Ryder," she countered beaming. "What's momma making for breakfast?"

"Momma's making scrapple, eggs, toast, and homefries for a day of dress shopping." Laura answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, don't bloat us all up before we head to South Portland," laughed Ripley. Laura grinned wickedly. "Oh, you would, wouldn't you? Spiteful bitch."

Laura chuckled. "What can I say, that's what happens when you guys come home for a wedding." She was fully prepared to tag along as well from the invite she'd gotten at dinner the night before. Ryder had a babysitter, she had a free day, and the men folk would be off getting suits. She watched Ripley out of the corner of her eye. It seemed Ripley got better with age, and it was without bitterness, that Laura enjoyed the changes in the woman. New hair, make up being worn, girl clothes, and losing weight. It was, Laura decided, refreshing and good for her sister in law. But there was still sadness around her, "I can tell Gull not to bring Jay around anymore if it's bothering you."

Ripley turned a baleful look on her, and lifted a shoulder. "It's fine."

"Rip—" Laura began. "It'd be a bad idea…you're teasing him by having Ronon here."

"So what? He's moved on, I've moved on, the only thing I haven't done is broken the bastards face in."

"Well, when you do just don't get blood on anyone's dresses."

"Thanks Laura," muttered Ripley. She hadn't really put a thought to what she was going to do about Jay, though she would freely admit he was just as attractive as before, she knew the darker side of him, she could look past the charm and good looks and see the monster that lay beneath. She wasn't foolish anymore, nor was she as innocent as when she had first come home from Atlantis. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ronon entered the kitchen, he unlike her, had dressed for the day in khaki shorts and a polo shirt. She arched a brow at his attire, combined with his new hair cut she decided he could easily pass for an Earthling. Yet she knew just what he could do, looking past his handsomeness, and sometimes arrogance she had seen him kill, she had seen him hurt, and had, she realized at that moment, loved him all through it.

His eyes, more green than hazel today, went to hers even as Laura told him of the days plans. Ripley ignored the somersault her stomach did and grinned wryly at him. He returned it.

0-0-0

John tossed the horseshoe with a practice ease and watched as it landed a foot to the left of the post. Ronon grunted at the misfire. "My minds not even on this," groaned Shepherd. "All I can think about is Jess—Right now she's trying on the wedding dress that she's gonna walk down the aisle in. Down the aisle to me."

"Nervous?" McKay called from down the other end of the horseshoe pit.

"Shitting bricks."

"Shitting bricks is a Maine expression for excitement," Bennett threw in good-naturedly from the sidelines. "Wicked fuckin' nervous is a better phrase."

"See?!" John pointed at Bennett. "See that? Right there? The whole Mainer thing, Jess is a Mainer, she knows the people, the lingo. She knows how to gut fish, load guns, ride four wheelers, and me? What do I know how to do?"

"Mid-wedding crisis already?" Wick asked Bennett as he walked on the scene.

"John's freaking out a little." Flea volunteered the information as John marched up and down the pit.

"What do I have to offer her?" Shepherd ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. "I have skills for an alien hostile environment, that's it. A 401K from the Air Force, sure. But can I give her a home? Can I give her a life where I could be sole provider? What happens thirty years down the road when we hit retirement? She'll wanna come back here, right? Maine is where she'll wanna go."

"So, go with her," this simple statement came from Ronon. "Buy a house, pop out some kids." John stared at Ronon for a minute, his face still flushed with his tirade.

"What?"

Ronon sighed. "She wants a home, a life, a family. If you can't provide it to her then walk away." The men around him simply nodded in agreement. Even Flea, the playboy of Omega agreed wholeheartedly.

Shep jabbed a finger in the air. "I'm gonna give her what she needs."

"Great idea," Flea announced. "Now can we keep playing before we have to go try on suits and shit."

Ronon smirked to himself even as he pulled out the iPhone Atlantis had provided to all their members. And texted Ripley. Missed Shep's speech.

Dare I ask?

He doesn't think he can give Jess all that she wants or needs.

Idiot.

We talked him out of being one, weddings still on.

Well, thank God for that. Otherwise I've just spent two hours watching Jess try on dresses for nothing.

Tried yours on yet?

Nope. Gotta run. Tenth dress may be the winner.

Ripley tucked away her phone in her purse as Jess exited the dressing room. Her eyes immediately watered as her best friend grinned from ear to ear at her reflection. "Oh my god," Jess muttered and met Ripley's eyes in the mirror and saw her best friends tears rolling silently down her cheeks. "Don't—don't you fuckin' cry Reaper."

"Too late," Rip sniffled and immediately stowed her tears to fix the back of the dress, spread the train out, and picked a mid-length veil to don her friends head. They stood side by side. "You're like a princess." Ripley nuzzled her friends shoulder, and sniffled again. "Aw hell," Ripley rubbed at her cheeks. The dress, a simple mermaid gown, sweetheart neckline, and with just a little Spanish flair of skirt toward the bottom summed her friend up perfectly. "There's no other dress in here that's gonna make you smile like that," Laura said with a huge smile. "This one. You can't even say no."

"You're right," Jess gave a watery laugh. "This is it." She pressed her hands to her stomach. "Oh my God, this is it!" She spun with a whoop and crushed Ripley in a hug. "Now you, please, go find your make Ronon's jaw drop maid of honor dress."

0-0-0

Ronon sighed as the man at Men's Warehouse measured him for the third time. He hoped Ripley was having more luck than he was. As if she knew she was in his thoughts his phone signaled a text. Success, got dresses. Heading back to home base.

Lucky. We're almost done.

We'll have food and beer ready. Playing baseball tonight.

"Are you still texting her?" Shep called over from the couch he occupied. Ronon nodded. "Jesus, when are you just gonna lay one on her?"

"When he gets through me," Bennett put in with a laugh.

"Challenge accepted," quipped Ronon and was finally allowed out of the suit. Bennett met the Satedan's eyes in the mirror, and grinned impishly.


	4. Chapter 4

0-0-0

Ripley laden down with bags shoved her way into her bedroom to find Ronon already lounging on the bed with a bridal catalogue in his large hands. "Did you know that the trumpet fit is in this year?" He asked dryly. She snorted at him and tucked her covered maid of honor dress into the back of the closet along with her accessories and shoe bag. "Or that casual and—what's that word?" He held it out. Ripley glanced at it as she undid her shoes.

"Chic."

"Right, casual and chic are all the rage for beach weddings." Ronon replied with a grimace.

"Ronon, are you dressed for tonight or are you going in that?" She nodded at his basketball shorts and naked torso.

"What are we doing tonight?"

Ripley closed her eyes, counted to five; men were still men, no matter the planet they came from. "The Booze Cruise on Casco Bay? Engagement party? Ringing any bells?"

Ronon squinted his eyes. "Now that you mention it, yeah a little."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"Ripley," Laura leaned into the room, a cordless phone cradled at her chest. "Someone's on the phone for you."

"Who?"

"Give me the word and I'll scream like I'm being stabbed." Laura hesitantly handed over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Do you remember when I said 'you're more beautiful than the moon and stars combined'?" Jay asked.

Ripley froze where she stood. Ronon lowered the magazine he was reading, watched her body language. "Do you remember when I said never again?" Her voice set Ronon's neck hair on end.

"Ripley, that was a long time ago, I want to make up for what I did to you." Jay hurried on. She pulled the phone away from her ear and quickly hit 'end'. She turned slowly to Laura, who tucked her lips in a little. "I didn't—" Laura began, Ripley held up a steady hand.

"It's fine, I think I'm going for a walk." She put on her sneakers with an air of calm that amazed her. Ronon swung his legs over the side of the bed, rose, stretched. "You're staying." She said rising.

"Not this time Rip."

0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Jay bided his time as he watched the group containing Ripley board the Casco Bay liner, she looked like a bombshell in a tight black dress, heels with her hair curling down her back. He hated her curls, but the body—the body was better than it had been—thanks to him. He boarded with the next set of people; he knew from the dockworkers that the middle deck bore the Gerry-Shepherd party. He watched from the outside as the wedding party began a series of shots. He knew Ripley was a lightweight it was common knowledge. Jay frowned as the heathen held his hand out to help Ripley climb down the steep steps, his frown deepened when he caught a peek of lace, see through panties.

How dare she wear something like that in public? How dare she wear it for anyone but him? He ordered whiskey on the rocks from the bar and proceeded down the stairs to where music pumped from the speakers. Already Ripley was on the dance floor with Jess, Robyn and Mary. He watched her bump, grind and two-step, a happy smile on her face the whole time. He became aware quite suddenly of someone watching him, and turned. Ronon stood no more than three feet away with Wick and Owen beside him. All three were watching him; he nodded, and departed seething.

Ronon's eyes went back to Ripley. She and Jess laughed as they tried to grind together. Flea watched from the sidelines a giant grin on his face. Ronon joined him shortly. "You might want to wipe the drool off your face," the Satedan muttered in the SEAL's ear.

"Nah let Ripley see it. She puts herself down too much." The subject of their discussion shimmed her way over and motioned for Flea to join her, and then held a hand out to Ronon as well. Ripley, none too gently, shoved Flea into a single woman's arms and wound her arms around Ronon's neck, pressed her pelvis into his.

"How drunk are you?" Ronon asked tolerantly. She grinned seductively at him. "Pretty drunk then." He clenched his jaw as she pushed her backside into his crotch. He swayed gently with her hips, it was hard not to. She grabbed his large hands and placed them on her hips; wound her arms back behind his neck. Jess' enthused, drunken whoop had her laughing.

They spent the entire three-hour cruise dancing, drinking and celebrating the engagement that would have been celebrated a year ago, but due to new regulations on Atlantis, it was a no go. Now as they sailed back into Portland Jess' bridal party found the microphone.

"Speech time!" Mary lifted up the microphone from the DJ stand. "Ripley, maid of honor, it's all you." Ripley grinned, threw her hands up in the air and bounced excitedly to the front.

"Welcome everyone," She paused, took a moment to pride herself on how sober she sounded. "Well, I suppose it's not welcome since we're back in port….point being…" Ripley locked eyes with Jess and smiled. "I've known Jess for twenty years now, and I have never seen her more happy than right now with you Shep. And I can't thank you enough for making my best friend so happy; you're her other half now. You take care of my girl." John saluted her, and hugged Jess closer to his side. Jess mouthed 'Love you' to Ripley as the SEAL passed the microphone back to the DJ.

Ripley found Ronon on the deck as they docked; drunkenly she threw an arm around his neck and swung in front of him. "Hi," he said with a grin. She grinned back, her brown eyes glittering beneath smoky eyelids.

"Take me home tonight," She sang along with the song from below. "I don't wanna let you go 'till I see the light." Ronon laughed, and held her steady as the ship bucked with the final docking. She froze in his grasp; her eyes met his. "Ronon." She murmured and rose on tiptoe. The Satedan fought against the urge to kiss her and lost. He dropped his head to meet her lips.

"Ripley, there you are!" Jay emerged from the shadows, and broke off whatever could have been. Ronon jerked his head away, aware that he had almost kissed a drunken woman. He scowled at Jay who said. "Honey, you need a ride home."

"Honey, you need to fuck the hell off," Ripley jabbed a finger into his chest. She flipped her hair at him, Jay grabbed her arm, turned her toward him. He never saw the punch coming until it hit him square in the mouth. The SEAL hopped back, bounced on her toes ready for an attack just in case. He didn't get up. Ronon set a hand on Ripley's arm, and ducked beneath the fist aimed at him. "Oh, hey!" She grinned drunkenly up at him. "Sorry."

"Let's get you home Rip." He said mildly. She looped her arms around his neck, and pressed her pelvis into him. "Ripley." He moved her back a step. "Wick." He pushed the commander of Omega into Wick's waiting arms. Ripley turned and squee'd in response to seeing Wick's face and planted a big kiss on his mouth.

"Hey Rippy," Wick replied with a laugh. With her body pressed tightly to hers, he sighed and brushed his mouth over her ear, whispered something. She nodded enthusiastically, detached from his body. Wick led her to the groups set of cars.

"How did you do that?" Ronon asked as Wick settled Ripley happily into the backseat.

"Do what?"

"Get her to listen when she's been drinking?" Ronon swung into the passenger seat.

"I promised her we'd stop at Wendy's."

"Spicy chicken sammich!" Ripley screamed excitedly from the back and then broke into giggles. Wick sighed as he pulled into the Wendy's drive thru and placed Ripley's order. Ronon watched amused as Wick handed back the bag of fried food and withdrew his hand quickly as Ripley growled. Silence fell over the vehicle broken only by the rustle of paper from Ripley's sandwich, soon followed by her snores. Wick glanced back, saw her sprawled across the seat, and shook his head.

"Gotta love her," was the SEAL's dry remark. Ronon grunted in agreement. Wick slid his eyes over to Ronon. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Ronon asked, his feline green eyes watched the pedestrians cross in front of the car.

"Love her."

"Of course I do," Ronon shrugged. "What's not to love?"

"In love, Ronon." Wick emphasized.

The Satedan sat still for a moment, considered. "Pretty sure I have been for a long time."

Wick grinned crookedly. "Haven't we all," was the bitter response. Ronon arched a brow. The SEAL smiled. "She's all yours big guy, doesn't mean I don't love her or have loved her."

"Then why are you letting me?" Ronon furrowed his forehead at the thought.

"Rip and I are teammates, we're brothers in arms," Wickwire swung into the driveway of the Todd's. "She draws the line there. Not to say we haven't felt for each other, but in the end we're better off teammates."

"I see." Ronon murmured. "Well, I'll put her to bed."

"I bet you will," Danny said with a laugh. He opened the doors for Ronon as he carted his precious cargo inside. Ripley lifted her head barely an inch to see who was holding her, smiled and let her head drop once more. Ronon shook his head and walked into the bedroom. He tugged the blankets back and balanced Ripley on one hip before he set the woman down. Her head rolled back and her brown eyes fixed blearily on Ronon. "Hi." She grinned at him in adoration.

"Hi Rip," Ronon knelt in front of her, pulled one of her high heeled shoes off, rubbed her foot. She moaned in appreciation as he moved to the second one. "Alright, let's get you undressed." She promptly threw her arms into the air and waited. He damn near groaned in frustration and grabbed the hem of the dress. With her wriggling below him and a few tugs she flopped backward in her bra and panties baring herself to him.

"I gots a wax," She informed him smartly and jabbed a finger at her crotch. "Hurt like a mo-fo, totally worth it though. Wanna see?"

"I'm all set," Ronon muttered as she teased the line of her panties with her fingers. She shrugged and flopped onto her belly, crawled to her side of the bed and pawed at the blankets like a dog. He watched with a half smirk as she circled on all fours three times before she plopped unceremoniously onto her spot. "Are you a child?"

"Choo tuck me in?" She asked childishly. He furrowed his brow- she frowned. "Tuck…" She gestured and with a chuckle, he nodded. Ripley watched through brown eyes that gazed adoringly at him. He tucked the sheets around her mostly naked body. "S'hanks." She muttered and closed her eyes, within seconds she was snoring. Ronon rose, turned the light off and ventured down to the kitchen. Wick sat at the table with a bag of chips and a big glass of water. He glanced up as Ronon entered. A grin split across the SEAL's face.

"Dear God, you must have the virtue of a Saint." He remarked. Ronon grunted in response and sat down, dropped his head to the table. "Yeah." Wick breathed out. "She'll do that to ya."

"How does she not understand?" Ronon muttered against the pine table. "She's-"

"Built, attractive, sexy?" Wick finished as he crunched on a handful of chips. "No fucking idea."

"How do you get through to her?" Ronon asked finally.

Daniel cocked his head, pondered the question. "Rip's like an onion, she's got layers. You just have to peel some of them back."

"How far back do I have to go? I'm pretty sure I've gotten all of them," Ronon griped.

"Not all," Wick said gently. "She doesn't show affection easily. Omega's one thing, Jess is another, and her family is, well, family. You….she views you as a threat, and because of that she tiptoes around."

Ronon arched his brows in disbelief. "A threat? I'm a threat?"

"If she falls in love with you, if she isn't already." Wick kicked back in his chair, and added casually. "Of course if you hurt her, I know at least thirty different forms of torture that won't kill you."

"Comforting," Ronon muttered, Wick laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.


End file.
